


Sammy Will Always Look After His Family

by HeidiJames28



Series: We're a Family First and Cricketers Second [5]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeidiJames28/pseuds/HeidiJames28
Summary: Here we have Sammy taking care of his family.
Relationships: Eoin Morgan/Ben Stokes/Mark Wood, Jimmy Anderson/Alastair Cook, Jos Buttler/Joe Root, Rory Burns/Ollie Pope, Sam Billings/Jason Roy, Sam Curran/Dom Bess, Stuart Broad/Steven Finn
Series: We're a Family First and Cricketers Second [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103888
Comments: 587
Kudos: 7





	Sammy Will Always Look After His Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a 5+1 (but more like a 20+1) thingy for the boy that I am hell-bent on protecting coz he is a little fluffball and should be wrapped up in cotton wool and never allowed outside.
> 
> p.s. not all of the cricket events mentioned would have happened at the same time or against each other but I have taken a creative licence. Also, not all of the people mentioned in the games could have been in the games but I couldn't be arsed to change it after I'd worked it out.

"Tina Waters with the telegraph here," a slightly mean-looking woman spoke from the front row. Sammy had been forced into the post-match press conference even though he was usually exempt from taking part because he was mentally drained after the tiring day of play.

"Hi," Sammy smiled brightly and a few of the reporters let out a soft coo at the adorable sight.

"I was just wondering if you ever found it hard to fit in with such a tight-knit team?" Ben, who was positioned just out of sight at the back of the room, glared at the woman. He knew what she was aiming at and she didn't like the implication that Sammy wasn't part of their family. 

"I'm sorry," Sammy spoke softly, tilting his head in confusion, "I don't quite get what you mean."

"I just mean that this is such a close team, some would even call it a family, and these players have been together for many years through thick and thin. Do you ever feel like you don't understand them as well? Or maybe like you're on the sidelines as if you're detached or separate from them?" 

"You're right," Sammy spoke, smiling softly even though old doubts started filling his head. She had hit the nail right on the head, sometimes Sammy felt like he wasn't as close or wanted in the family. "We are a family, in all but name, and it was daunting when I first met everyone but they're an easy group of lads to get along with and I'd like to say I know them pretty well." 

"But you've only been with the team a few months," the woman continued, "how could you begin to understand the intricacies of each player as well as people who've played with them for years?" 

Sammy didn't respond, too lost in his thoughts. His biggest fear was not fitting in and losing the family he'd grown to love so much. She was wrong, Sammy did know his family, he knew the intricacies of every single one and he would die to protect them and keep them happy. He began reliving memories with his family to remind himself that he was loved and part of the family. 

* * * * *

Sammy knew Joey. His captain. His friend. His brother. He knew Joey. He knew what made him tick, he knew his favourite colour, he knew what made him happy, and most importantly he knew how to cheer him up. 

It was the Cricket County Championship and Yorkshire were playing Sussex. After four days of intense play, Yorkshire had faced a painful defeat, losing by almost three-hundred runs. Joey had been dismissed for sixteen in the first innings and fifty-four in the second and Sammy knew he'd be beating himself up about it. 

"Hey Joey," Sammy spoke softly, slipping into the Yorkshire dressing room to see his brother slumped against a bench with his head in his hands. Jonny was sitting across the room in a similar state, all though he was less heartbroken. Sammy went to his Uncle Jonny and gave him a tight hug, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Not right now, please Sammy," Joe begged, dragging a hand down his face and then through his hair, "I'm really not in the mood." 

"I know," Sammy said, shouldering Joey's bag before grasping his hand softly and pulling him up. He hugged him tightly, kissing his shoulder delicately before pulling away and wiping the tears from his lower lash line.

"Take care of him, Sammy," Jonny ordered, kissing both boys on the cheek before ruffling Sammy's hair and tugging teasingly on his bandana. 

"Tell Dad we'll be back later tonight and we'll grab some food on the way back," Sammy told the ginger, getting a nod and a warm smile in return. "Are you gonna be okay to get back okay?" 

"I'll message Chris and ask him to get me, don't worry." Jonny was meant to be going back with Joey and Sammy, but Sammy obviously had different plans. "Have fun, Joey, don't beat yourself up too much."

Sammy smiled, tightening his hold on Joey's hand leading him out the room. "Where are we going?" Joey asked as the smaller blond took him through the building and out to the car. 

"Don't ask too many questions, Moena," Sammy admonished, unlocking the car and coaxing Joey into the passenger seat, "you'll ruin the surprise." Sammy got in the car, starting the satnav without letting Joey see the destination. He pressed play on his _Joey's comfort playlist_ and resolutely ignored the sniffles from the man in question as he started the car and left the stadium.

\--

Sammy pulled the car to a stop in a small car park almost an hour later. "Where are we?" Joey asked, peering out of the window and catching sight of a sign. "Have you brought us to The North York Moors?"

"Just trust me," Sammy responded, Joey had a thick tone of bewilderment present in his voice. "This is the tried and tested Sammy C way of dealing with the shit life throws your way." 

"You're such a weirdo, Sammy," Joey laughed, Sammy would take any insults Joey wanted to throw his way as long as he got him to laugh again. "Are we walking or running?" 

"Depends," Sammy responded, jumping out of the car and heading to the boot, "how much anger have you got to get rid of?"

"We'll run it then," Joey responded, following Sammy to the back of the car. The pair swapped their shoes for their running trainers and Sammy packed some water into a backpack. "Long way or short way?" 

"We just need to get to the top so quickest way up," Sammy explained, "I've never been up Sutton Bank so you'll guide have to guide the way." 

\--

Half-an-hour later, the two boys skidded to a stop at the top of the hill. Joey bent over, bracing his hands on his knees and panting heavily whilst Sammy slumped against a tree and pulled the water out of the bag. He threw one to Joey before gulping down half his bottle and trying to catch his breath.

"Did we drive all this way for a run?" Joey asked once his breathing was under control. He straightened, placing his hands on his hips and staring at Sammy in confusion. "Because we could have just run around the park near the house." 

"I didn't drive an hour out of the way for a run," Sammy explained, turning around and motioning to the view from the top of the hill. "Scream." 

"Scream?" 

"Yes," Sammy walked closer to the edge and shouted slightly. "Just scream, you can't interrupt anyone so scream. Get rid of all the anger and pain and anguish." Joey looked hesitant as he walked to the edge. "It's alright, Moena, there's no judgement here." 

Joey started screaming. He screamed until his voice cracked and ran out. He screamed out all the pain and anger and frustration that had been bottled up over the last few days. He screamed until the noise turned to sobs and Sammy rushed up to him wrapping him up in a tight hug and letting him cry into his shoulder. 

"Thanks, Sammy," Joey spoke after his tears dried up. He sent Sammy a warm smile and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "You always know what to do." 

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Joey," Sammy gushed, hugging him tightly again before holding his hand and walking him slowly down the path to the bottom. "You played well though; your second innings knock was great and you took five wickets in the match." 

"It just felt like it wasn't enough." Joey knew he could be self-critical but he also knew that his family would always be there for him when he needed it. "How did you know to do that?" 

"I used to walk to the nearest hill and scream every night after my dad. Never truly made me feel better but always got rid of the worst emotions." 

Joe was stopped-short at the emotion present in Sammy's voice, he never really talked about his dad much but everyone knew that a piece of Sammy had died with his dad. "Come on," Joey muttered, nudging Sammy and smiling, "the first one to the bottom gets to hug Dad first." Joey ran off down the hill, quickly followed by Sammy laughing and chasing him. 

* * * * *

Sammy understood Jos. His friend. His Uncle Jos. His family. He understood him. 

Jossy always got attacked by the media. They'd love him and praise him during the short-form season but as soon as he so much thought about batting in a test. Sometimes he couldn't get his triggers right and sometimes his gambles didn't pay off but if everyone would just give him a break, Sammy knew Jos could be amazing. 

Jos slammed his phone down onto the bench next to him, sighing heavily and dragging his hands through his hair. He'd been skimming through social media, commenting on some of the boys' posts and liking some of the fans comments when he came across a horrible article in the Sun which was attacking his batting. He didn't understand why people were so quick to pass judgment on him. 

"Just ignore them," a small voice came from above him. Jos looked up to see Sammy staring down at him with a soft calming expression. "They get paid to write to stupid stories with awful headlines that people will click on." 

"They're not wrong though," Jos lamenting, motioning to his phone and sighing again, this time with pain visible in his voice. 

"They are," Sammy insisted, sitting next to Jos and resting his head on his shoulder. "You were our leading run-scorer in test cricket in 2018. You haven't dropped a catch since 2018. You belong on this team. You deserve to play on this team. Sure, you may have had a bad series of tests and your form might have slipped slightly but they are wrong. You are an incredible player and I am honoured to play on this team with you." 

Jos was shocked, he had never heard Sammy talk about anything this passionately (apart from Bessie but he would gush about Bessie for hours). "Thanks, Sammy," he spoke, his voice it's usual soft calm tone, "I wish everyone had your level of faith in my skill." 

"Come with me," Sammy responded, pushing Jos's bat and helmet into his arms and pulling him towards the nets. "I'll bowl any ball you want until you feel more comfortable facing test bowling. We have all day and I don't need to do any specific training today." 

"You don't have to do this, Sammy," Jos muttered, although he did put his helmet on and fix his pads, "I'll get over the comments." 

"I'm not doing it for them," Sammy responded, bending down and selecting a ball. "I'm doing it for you, you need help and I can help. Please, let me help." 

"Alright," Jossy conceded, "let's start easy and work our way up. Just bowl some easy straight, length balls for now."

The two practised for hours, Sammy bowled everything from bouncers to late inswingers, he probably bowled more overs than he had outside a match in years. His body ached and was probably going to hurt something fierce tomorrow but it was worth it to see Jos walk away with a pep in his step and a blinding smile on his face. 

* * * * *

Sammy got Mark. His friend. His brother. His partner in crime. He got him and he understood the little things about Mark that most people would pass off as inconsequential or unimportant. He knew how much Mark hated missing matches, how much he loved every occasion he got to bat for England. 

"What did the doctor say, Marky?" Sammy asked as Mark walked into the living room. It was midday and the sun was shining brightly through the windows as Sammy sat at the crafts table making some form of book-like item. Jimmy was in the kitchen, listening out for any trouble Sammy was making.

"It's not good," Mark groaned, lying down on the sofa and curling up into a ball. Sammy turned to inspect his brother, tilting his head slightly. He stood and moved until he was crouched next to Marky. "They said I can't play for at least another two months and all because of my stupid ankle." 

"Does it hurt?" Sammy asked, ready to run into the kitchen and grab anything and everything needed to make Mark feel better. 

"No, I've got a support brace on it so that walking doesn't make it worse." Mark lifted his leg slightly showing Sammy the thick black brace which was wrapped around his left ankle. "It's almost worse that it doesn't hurt because I want to train and run around and there's no pain stopping me but if I do and it gets worse than it might be longer without playing." 

"There is one good thing about not playing for two months," Sammy said with a cherry smile causing Mark to open his eyes and frown at him in disbelief. "You can eat ice cream whenever you want." 

"Dad will only let me have ice cream on our Sunday park trips," Mark responded. Every Sunday, Marky and Sammy would head to the pack and mess around with a football before getting ice cream and walking home. It was their little tradition and every week Sammy looked forward to spending a bit of one-on-one time with his big brother. 

"Well Dad's not here right now," Sammy responded, standing up and stretching his back slightly, "he'd also understand that you're in a bad mood and you want a pick me up." Sammy walked into the kitchen, smiling at Jimmy who gave him a knowing glance. 

"I heard," Jimmy smiled, hugging Sammy tightly and ruffling his hair, "you're a good little brother, bubba. Take care of him and make sure you're back before Ali gets home." Jimmy handed him a bag of duck pellets and a fiver. "Fe and Greg mentioned there were ducklings last time they went to the park and I thought you'd like to feed them." 

"Thanks, Papa," Sammy muttered, hugging him tightly before heading back into the living room where Mark was now sitting up and awkwardly attempting to put his shoes on. Sammy bent down helping Mark slip his shoe over his brace. "Papa says there are ducklings we can feed." The brothers left the house, quickly strolling down the lane towards the big park at the end. 

\--

"What ice cream do you want, Marky?" Sammy asked, smiling brightly at the ice cream man before glancing at Mark who was off in his own world, not registering the question. "Hi," Sammy spoke nervously, normally Mark would order the treats while Sammy stood awkwardly next to him. "Can I have two flake 99's with bubblegum sauce, please?"

He handed over the money and waited patiently until the kind-looking old man handed him the treats. "Here you go, Marky." Sammy nudged his brother and handed him the treat, hoping he got it correct. Mark smiled happily, licking the sauce that was about to drip onto the floor. 

"Thanks, Sammy," Marky pressed a sticky kiss to Sammy's cheek before grabbing his hand and walking over to the pond. The pair sat on the grassy bank, enjoying their ice cream and waiting for the ducks to appear. "Look, Sammy." 

Sammy followed Mark's finger and spotted a dozen or so ducklings following a mother duck. There were five other adult ducks following after them. "Hey, it looks like our family," Sammy pointed out, "that's dad at the front, all of us following behind, and then rest of the adults floundering after us trying to keep us alive." 

"It's a pretty awesome family," Mark muttered. He pulled out his phone, snapping a photo of the two boys, smiling brightly in the sunshine and sent it off to the family group chat. "I love you, Sammy." 

"I love you too, Marky. You're one of the best optional big-brothers I could have ever asked for." 

* * * * *

Sammy understands Eoin. His friend. His family. His uncle Eoin. His favourite ginger captain. He knows how hard it must be to have your two boyfriends off playing test cricket together on the other side of the world, while your stuck playing short-form in England.

"Sammy," Eoin muttered, uncharacteristically shy as he walked into the young bowler's room. Sammy was curled up on the bed, attempting reading a science fiction book but his eyes kept fluttering closed. "Do you have a minute?" 

"What's up, Uncle Eoin?" Sammy put his book on the bedside table and shifted until there was enough space next to him. Eoin crawled onto the bed, cuddling up to one of Sammy's human-sized teddies and wrapping a blanket around himself. 

"Do you ever think that Bennie and Marky would be happier without me?" Eoin watched as Sammy snapped awake staring at him with shock in his eyes. "I know they love me but do you ever think it would just be easier if it was just those two? I mean they play test cricket together, they spend more time together, maybe they should just be together." 

"Eoin," Sammy started seriously, pulling himself up until he was sat cross-legged facing the ginger. "I need you to really listen to me here." 

"I'm listening," Eoin responded, rolling over to face Sammy and smiling sadly, his eyes shining with tears. 

"On the last test," Sammy started, "Bennie was babysitting me for four hours and he spent the entire time talking about how much he missed you and how much Mark missed you. He gushed for hours about how proud he was of you and how amazing you were." 

"But they're fine without me," Eoin muttered, his voice despondent, "they'd be less sad if I wasn't in the picture." 

"There are not fine without you, Eoin Morgan." Sammy's voice was sharper now, more serious causing Eoin to look at him with shock. "It's not like when you're not there, they're perfectly happy and everything's normal. When you're not with them, a piece of them is missing. It's obvious in the way Bennie lights up when someone mentions you, or the way Mark grows quieter when a long test series drags on. It's obvious to anyone when they see your reunions or how much Mark is limping after those reunions. They love you, you make them whole, and they would take all the pain in the world of missing you if it meant, they got the good times with you." 

"You're right," Eoin breathed out in relief, "sorry, sometimes I get into my own head about everything and I just second guess our relationship." 

"It happens to everyone," Sammy sympathised, "you just need to talk to them about it. Healthy relationships depend on good communication." 

"You have grown up so much since I first met you, Sammy." Eoin was amazed, it was like he was looking at a different young man. 

"Don't be so sure," Sammy laughed, "mum had to come and untangle me from the jungle gym outside earlier because I got my foot stuck." 

"There's the Sammy I know," Eoin retorted, pressing a kiss to Sammy's cheek before pulling him down for a cuddle. "I'll talk to them about it later, for now, let's just have a nap." Sammy smiled happily, squirming to get comfortable with his head on Eoin's chest before falling asleep with the ginger's heart beating against his ear. 

* * * * *

Sammy especially understood Bennie. His favourite ginger all-rounder. His family. His Uncle Bennie. He knew that the media portrayed him as this aggressive angry man when in reality he was a massive softie on the inside (unless someone threatened his family - then they should run and hide). 

"I hate the world," Bennie shouted, throwing his bat down against the floor in annoyance. He'd stormed into the dressing room, grumbling angrily under his breath. Half the family had been training together and Bennie had seemed calm and collected before he went out to train but now he was fuming, practically 

The adults in the room all glanced at each other, silently working out who would deal with an angry Bennie when Sammy stepped forward, rushing over the ginger and wrapping him in a tight hug. 

"What happened, Uncle Bennie?" Sammy asked, squirming under his arms and pressing a gentle kiss to the bare skin of his collarbone. 

"Just some stupid fans shouting homophobic remarks whilst watching training," Bennie responded. Jimmy stood up at the news heading towards the pitch, ready to fight the fans. "Don't worry, Jim, the groundsmen kicked them and the ECB is going to ban them for a year. it just pisses me off that some people still have those opinions." 

"The people that hate you for being different and not living by society's standards are deep down jealous and they wish they dared to live as you do," Sammy spoke, shocking the room (they always seemed to forget that underneath the silly exterior, Sammy was a smart young man). 

"When did you get so wise, bub?" Jimmy asked, smiling happily as Bennie's shoulders relaxed further the longer Sammy was hugging him. 

"I've been out and proud since secondary school," Sammy explained simply, "I've dealt with my fair share of homophobes." Bennie and Jimmy growled at the thought of Sammy being attacked and abused all because of who he chose to love. "Calm down, guys. There will always be dickheads in this world, the best kind of revenge is a life lived well." 

"I wish I had your level of acceptance over it all," Bennie muttered wistfully, thinking back to all the occasions he had almost flown off the handle because of the disapproving comments of others. Bennie stripped himself of his pads, swapping his shoes, and pulling on a hoody as he spoke. 

"You'll get there one day, Uncle Bennie." Sammy pulled out of the hug, pressing a kiss to Ben's cheek. He inspected him slightly, noticing that he was still tense before he spoke again. "Uncle Bennie, the cinema down the road is showing the Notebook, can we go see it? We've both got the afternoon off." 

Jimmy knew exactly what Sammy was playing at. The easiest way to deal with an irate Ben Stokes was to suggest doing something he would enjoy, although you had to suggest it as your own idea or he would feel guilty about wasting your time and back out. 

"Only if we can have sweet and salty popcorn," Ben smiled, swinging his arm over Sam's shoulders and leading him out of the room.

"Whatever you want, Uncle Bennie," Sammy muttered, waving goodbye to the rest of the family as they left, "whatever you want." 

* * * * *

Sammy truly sympathised with Jonny. His Uncle Jonny. His friend. His confidant. He knew how hard it was not knowing if your father would be proud of the man you had become. He understood how painful some days could be and he was always there when the bad days hit. 

**14:27 Sammy to The Family**

_Jonny and I are on our way home. Please, make sure the living room is empty._

**14:27 Dad to The Family**

_What's wrong? Is everything alright?_

**14:28 Uncle Jos to The Family**

_Is he okay? What happened?_

**14:29 Uncle Bennie to The Family**

_Who do I need to kill?_

**14:30 Sammy to The Family**

_It's January 5th._

**14:31 Papa to The Family**

_Oh lord, send him my love._

**14:33 Uncle Chris to The Family**

_Shit, I completely forget. Tell him I love him and let him know I'll be home later this evening._

**14:34 Dad to The Family**

_Let him know we're all here for him._

_\--_

"We've got all the classics," Sammy said, leading a distraught but somehow not crying Jonny into the living room and sitting him down on the sofa. He covered him in a blanket, grabbing the tv remote and cuddling up next to him. "Which Disney film do you want to watch today?" 

"How about the remake of Cinderella?" Jonny muttered, his throat catching around the words as he laid his head down on Sammy's lap. 

"Ooooo, Richard Madden an excellent choice," Sammy gushed, setting the film up and running a hand through Jonny's ginger hair. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

"It's always harder on the anniversary, you know like it hurts more than normal. It always seems fresher," Jonny started, his voice distant. "I knew it would be hard today but I was getting through it, one step at a time, and then someone called me Bluey." 

"Oh, Uncle Jonny," Sammy sighed, he couldn't imagine the pain of being reminded so clearly when it was already so painful. "I'm so sorry." Sammy waited for Jonny to respond but when he didn't, he stayed silent watching the film and carefully stroking a hand through his hair as the film went on. 

"Do you think he'd be proud of me?" Jonny asked forty minutes into the film, he let out a single sob before holding his breath. Within seconds his shoulders were shaking with the force and it suddenly flew out and his emotions flowed out of him with the tears streaming down his cheeks. 

"How could he not be?" Sammy answered, "his son is opening the batting for England in short-form cricket. He won the world cup and he keeps for the test team. More importantly than that his son is a good man, a kind man, who is so loved. Your father would be so proud of you Jonny. 

"I miss him." 

"I know," Sammy muttered, his own eyes welling up as Jonny grieved for the man he barely got to know. 

"It hurts," Jonny sobbed harshly, the sound grating and painful. Sammy didn't say anything else, just cooed soothingly, allowing the ginger to cry until he fell asleep, lying in Sammy's lap. 

\--

**16:14 Uncle Jonny to The Family**

_Thanks, everyone. Means a lot._

_You guys are the best family I could have asked for._

**16:15 Jonny to Ali and Jimmy**

_Thanks for always being there for me. You've never tried to replace him but you've always been the fathers I wish I had._

* * * * *

Sammy knew Chris. His blushy. His fellow fast-bowler. His family. His Uncle Chris. He knew how hard he was on himself, how he always strived for excellence and how much he hated when he couldn't get everything perfect. 

**13:37 Uncle Jonny**

_Hey Sammy_

_Chris had a really bad net session and he's on his way home now, can you please distract him?_

**13:38 Sammy**

_Will do, Uncle Jonny._

_Is this a cupcake occasion or do I need to bring out the big guns?_

**13:39** **Uncle Jonny**

_He didn't hit the stumps once and his line and length were off._

**13:40 Sammy**

_Brownies it is then._

_\--_

Sammy was ready at the door when Chris got back. The older man looked so downtrodden that Sammy's heart broke slightly at the sight. He didn't say anything, just pulled off Chris's bag and jacket, putting them in the cupboard under the stairs before grabbing his hand and pulling him to the kitchen.

"Mama bought me some new salted caramel chocolate and some fudge pieces," Sammy started, pulling the chocolate out of the cupboard and showing it to Chris. "I also found a new brownie recipe but I'm not allowed to use the kitchen alone so I need you to make them with me." 

"Alright, Sammy," Chris gave in within seconds of Sammy pulling out the puppy dog eyes. He loved baking especially when one of the babies baked with him. "But you're cleaning up afterwards." 

"Of course, Uncle Chris, I promise." Chris didn't believe Sammy for a second but he loved brownies more than he hated cleaning up after a Sammy whirlwind attacked the kitchen so he was still willing to bake with the boy. 

\--

Jonny came home an hour-and-a-half later to find his boyfriend covered in flour stood in the middle of the messiest kitchen ever while Sammy bounced around. "How much sugar has he had?" Jonny asked in shock. 

"I was meant to only give him one," Chris spoke with confusion in his tone, "but then he gave me the puppy dog eyes and now he's like that." Chris motioned back to the mental child who was currently trying to climb the fridge. 

Jonny rushed forward, grabbing Sammy and pulling him down carefully before he reached the top. "Go and have a shower, babe," Jonny told Chris, giving him a quick kiss while keeping a firm hold on the babies arm, "I'll look after the monster." 

Chris rushed out of the room with a large smile, glad to be free of a sugar high baby. Jonny turned to stare at Sammy with a disapproving stare getting an innocent smile in return. Jonny hugged him tightly, he couldn't stay mad at Sammy for long, especially if he managed to make Chris smile that happily that quickly. 

* * * * * 

Sammy loved Jason. His Surrey teammate. His friend. His family. His Uncle Jase (even though he secretly called him Pa in his head but would never have the courage to say it out loud). The man who had welcomed him with open arms at Surrey. His first cricket friend. He knew that Jase was a calm and collected person. That very little ever seemed to phase the lion. He admired and respected Jason's blaze reaction to life but he knew that sometimes everything seemed to pile on top of him, making his shoulders ache with the effort of staying strong. 

Sammy knew today was going to be one of those days. One of the days were Jase would shut down slightly and shy away from the rest of the world. He could see the exhaustion present in his spine as he ran out to open the batting. His suspicion was right when ten minutes later Jason dejectedly walked back into the dressing with a duck waddling across the screen. 

Everyone steered clear, letting Sammy rush up Jase and wrap him in a warm hug. Not only was Sammy twelfth man (and therefore wouldn't have to go out and bat), Jason not-so-secretly loved Sammy just a little bit more than the rest of them. Sammy was one of the only people in the dressing room that wouldn't get shouted at for trying to talk to the lion. 

"I brought top trumps," Sammy muttered into the hug. He stepped back pulling out his hand made pack of top trumps. "It's a new one, I made it myself." 

Jason stared fondly at the boy, ruffling his hair and pulling him towards the bench. "What is this deck about then?" Jason was always willing to spend hours playing top trumps with Sammy (and some of their games did spend hours - Jason was ridiculously competitive and Sammy was amazing at top trumps). 

"It's all the coffee places we've been with Mama," Sammy explained, showing the cards off to Jason and smiling proudly when he looked impressed. "He helped me make them, I couldn't come up with all the categories myself." 

The rest of the dressing room looked on in amazement as Jason went from angry and disheartened to laughing brightly and playing top trumps in the corner of the dressing room. Sammy could make Jason smile in seconds and no one (other than Sam Billings) could ever hope to replicate the happiness Sammy brought the batsman. 

* * * * *

Sammy understood and cherished Sam Billings a little bit more than the others (but don't tell them). His Sam. His name twin. His friend. His family. His mama. Sam Billings was, to Sammy at least, one of the greatest people alive and for some reason, England couldn't see that. He knew that part of Bilbo broke every time he wasn't picked for a tour. He knew it hurt every time Jason went off to open the batting in some amazing country and he had to wait for him back home. 

The short-form cricketers had all been away for almost three weeks and it was only Jimmy, Sammy, Bessie, and Bilbo left in the house. Even Cooky was gone to do commentating for TMS and Rory and Ollie had gone on a romantic getaway while they had the time off. The house always felt rather empty without the whole family in it and dinner hurt everyone as they ate between the four of them, the rest of the table baron and empty. 

Sammy woke up early one Thursday morning and rushed downstairs to find his mama, he'd an amazing dream and he really wanted to share it. "Hey Papa," Sammy greeted Jimmy, pressing a kiss to his cheek and smiling brightly. "Do you know where mama is?"

"I think he's still asleep, bubba," Jimmy told him, melting when Sammy tilted his head in confusion. Bilbo never slept in, he woke up every morning and went for a run and they played with Sammy all day. "He's missing Jason a little bit and I think he's just a bit sad." 

"Oh," Sammy muttered, looking up the stairs as if he could silently make his mum feel better. "Can we make him breakfast in bed? That always makes me feel better when I'm sad or missing Bessie." 

"Of course we can, bubba." Jimmy was so proud of his baby. Sammy always knew exactly what to do when one of the family was upset, he'd come so far with his understanding of emotions since he'd moved in with the family. 

\--

Forty minutes later, Sammy pushed open Bilbo's door, walking in with a tray. He smiled happily at the blond keeper, who sitting miserably against the bed frame. "Hi baby," Bilbo greeted, frowning at the tray in confusion. 

"I made you breakfast mama," Sammy gushed, putting the tray on Sam's lap and shifting awkwardly while he waited for approval. 

Bilbo looked at the tray with happy tears welling in his eyes. Sammy had made all his favourite foods, the plate was piled high with pancakes, bacon, and fruit. A glass of orange juice and a mug of coffee sat on the tray as well. The thing that made Bilbo almost sob with joy was the single pink carnation that sat in a vase on the tray. 

"Google said the flower means you're the best mum in the world," Sammy explained, jumping on the bed next to his mama and cuddling into his side. "I picked it from the garden for you hard ot find the perfect one."

"Thank you so much, bubba," Bilbo gushed, wrapping an arm around Sammy and pressing a soft kiss to Sammy's head. "You're the best baby I could have asked for." 

* * * * *

Sammy also understood Rory. His Surrey captain. His best-friends boyfriend. His family. His Uncle Rory. He understood the pressure of captaining a team when you're not always present for every match. He also understood the pain of losing one of the rare matches when he was present.

Rory was sitting at the front of the bus, his head in his hands and his shoulders drooped with the pain of the loss. Five runs. They had lost by five runs which was somehow worse than losing by a hundred.

Ollie would have gone to comfort his boyfriend but he was currently sitting mid-way down the bus with tears in his eyes. He was chewing his lip painfully and Sammy made a mental note to help Ollie when they got home, for now, he was sat next to Jason who would stop him from breaking too much. 

"Hi Ollie," Sammy muttered as he walked passed, pressing a kiss to his cheek, "I've recorded Blue Planet for us when we get home and I can't wait to learn all the extra facts that you know." Sammy sent Jason a pleading nod and the older man nodded subtly, putting an arm around Ollie and pulling him into his side. 

Sammy continued walking down the bus until he was stood next to Rory. The captain looked up at him briefly before shaking his head and sighing, looking back down at the floor. "Do you know my favourite memory of cricket, Uncle Rory?" 

"Oh god," Rory muttered and Sammy thought he has misjudged the moment before the older man patted the seat next to him. Sammy sat down resting his head on Rory's shoulder before the batsman continued speaking. "With all the mental things you do, how could possibly have a favourite?" 

"It happened on my second tour," Sammy started, "we were playing India and I hadn't learnt how cruel they could be. I asked Rahul if he wanted to play top trumps and he said yes. However, we were halfway through a game when Kholi ripped the cards out of my hands and threw them in the bin."

Rory gasped at Sammy's dramatic retelling of the story, he made it sound as if Kholi had shot his favourite pet. "I was obviously heartbroken," Sammy continued, "but Kholi regretted his decision in seconds when Papa, Uncle Bennie, and Uncle Jossy walked up to him and started screaming at him for upsetting me. You have not experienced pure joy until you have seen the Captain of the Indian Cricket Team almost crying while three grown men shout at him for hurting their baby." 

Both men laughed as Sammy finished his story, before going to tell another funny cricket moment. Sammy rambled for the rest of the bus journey back successfully taking his mind off the match and taking him out of the dark space he was in. 

* * * * *

Sammy and Ollie just clicked. Sammy knew Ollie like the back of his hand. His best friend. His teammate. His family. His brother. He knew Ollie's ups and downs, understood when he was stressed and upset and had helped through more bad times than he could count. 

"Uncle Jase," Sammy called out as they walked into their house after the match, "can you take Uncle Rory upstairs, he looks like he's about to crash?" Jason quickly did as he was asked, guiding Rory up the stairs and leaving Sammy alone to help Ollie. 

"Alright, so Blue Planet episode two has been recorded. It's the underwater episode, I know that's your favourite and you're going to tell me everything you know about underwater animals until you are smiley and happy again," Sammy instructed as he lead Ollie through the house. 

Ollie and Sammy got along so well that Sammy didn't need to pretend or hide his help. Ollie would have known exactly what Sammy was trying to do as soon as he mentioned watching it on the bus. 

"Okay Sammy," Ollie spoke, it was pointless trying to argue with Sammy when he wanted to protect his family. "Did you know grey whales make one of the longest annual migrations of any mammal."

"Really?" Sammy asked he loved spending time with Ollie because not only did they get along so well together, Sammy always learnt so much while they hung out.

"Yeah," Ollie muttered, settling into the sofa as the tv kicked in, "they travel about ten-thousand miles in a round trip." Sammy smiled widely as Ollie already seemed happier, settling into his side and cuddling up to him. 

* * * * *

Sammy respected Stuart. His fellow fast-bowler. His family. His unicorn's namesake. His Uncle Stu. He admired the man. He had grown up watching Stuart evolve as a bowler, getting better and better before his eyes. The day he met him, Sammy isn't afraid to say, he cried when he got home. He also understood Stuart. Understood his frustrations with his batting, his skills had decreased, his fear stopping him from batting how he was truly capable of playing. 

"Uncle Stu," Sammy muttered, knocking on the open stable door and pocking his head into Stu and Finny's little cottage. 

"Hey, Sammy," Stuart smiled, leaning against the kitchen side and drinking a protein shake, "what can I do for you today?" 

"I need to work on my bowling but everyone else is busy and I was wondering if you could stand in the nets and let me bowl to you." Ali had recently fitted a set of nets at the bottom of their garden, reducing the need to travel anywhere to practice. 

"Sure thing, Sammy boy," Stuart muttered, leaving the house and guiding Sammy to the nets, popping into the little shed and grabbing some training equipment.

Sammy would do this every couple of weeks. He'd notice Stuart getting more and more stressed throughout training and he would ask for a batting partner to bowl against. Sometimes when Stuart looked like he was going to refuse, Sammy would pull out the puppy eyes and walk away dejectedly causing Stu to change his mind in seconds. Whilst bowling, Sammy would give some simple tips that would help Stuart in the future. 

Stu had cottoned on to what was happening within about two seconds because Sammy learnt his subtly from Jos and Joe, who were well known to be so obvious everyone who ever even watched them play, knew they were together. He didn't say anything because he knew that Sammy was just trying to help and his batting had gotten better since Sammy was helping. The young bowler seemed to know simple tricks that allowed Stuart to work on something easy instead of the confusing help the coaches tried to offer. 

"Sammy," Stuart muttered, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead, "thanks for helping me out." Sammy simply smiled, heading down the wicket to set up the stumps at the other end.

* * * * *

Sammy also knew Finny. His family. His Uncle Steve. He'd never played with Finny before but he understood him, he loved him. He was just as much a part of this family as the rest of them regardless of what anyone else might think. 

"Sammy," Finny sighed, the pair were relaxing in the garden while everyone else was away with the team on a tour of India. Sammy hadn't been picked and he'd been forced to stay home instead of going with them like he normally would. It was just him and Finny at the house and they were both a bit lonely. "I miss the others." 

"Me too, Uncle Steve," Sammy responded, curling up into Finny's side and resting his head on his the taller man's chest. Finny was the easiest family member to comfort, he simply enjoyed having someone lay by his side and spend time with him. 

They spent their time having water fights, watching films, training, and reading poetry. It didn't matter what they did, Finny was happy as long as Sammy was with him and Sammy was happy as long as he could get Finny to smile. 

* * * * *

Sammy knows Ali. His family. His dad. He knows Ali, knows when he's stressed or regretting life. He knows when he misses the team and batting for England. He knows what makes Ali happy, knows when the man simply needs a hug. He knows Ali. 

Ali had come back earlier from the tour, heading straight to his room and closing the door which Sammy had found slightly strange but had simply passed off as jetlag. Ali got very grouchy with jetlag and he never wanted to snap at his babies.

Sammy's phone rang and he was elated to see it was Jimmy. He picked it up excitedly, but, his smile dropped when Jimmy spoke. 

_Sammy? I need you to take care of Ali for me._

_What's wrong with him?_

_He's second-guessing the decision to retire. He misses playing and he misses all of us. I just need you to comfort him. Work your Sammy magic on him._

_I've got just the thing, Papa, don't you worry._

_Alright, bubba. Good luck, I have to go. Keep in touch. I love you, bub._

_Love you too, papa._

Ali was, in fact, the hardest family member to cheer up. Nine times out of ten he wouldn't even let anyone know he was sad or in need of comfort. There were some tried and tested ways which usually worked but Sammy needed to pull the big guns out for this one. He ran to his room, searching through his closet for a large brown book before racing to Ali's bedroom and opening the door. 

"Daddy?" Sammy called out, walking into the room hesitantly. Ali was lying down on the bed, curled in on himself. At the sound of his babies voice, he rolled over facing him with a tired smile. "I've got you something." 

Ali pulled himself up, opening his arms for a hug from his youngest. "What've you got?" He asked after Sammy had settled next to him and handed him the book. 

"It was meant to be your Christmas present but papa thought you needed some comforting. I hope it works." Sammy held his breath as Ali slowly opened the book, revealing a photo of Ali on debut for England. 

Ali looked up at him in shock before Sammy motioned for him to keep going. He flicked through the book tears welling in his eyes as he saw all his proudest moments of being in an England shirt. "This is very thoughtful, bub, but not particularly helpful." 

"Keep going, Daddy," Sammy urged, smiling happily and coaxing Ali to keep going through the book. The second section showed the family, everything Ali had achieved since leaving the team.

"You are my dad," Sammy spoke, "you are the leading run-scorer for England, you were one of the best captains the teams has ever had, but, to me, more importantly, you are my dad. I am thrilled every time you smile at me with the proud little lilt and I am ecstatic every time you watch us play. I thank the Lord every day that you played cricket for England because without that I never would have met you. You are my dad. I love you." 

"I love you too, bubba," Ali muttered out choking on his emotions. He closed the book holding it close to his chest and hugging Sammy tightly. "You always know exactly what to say." The two spent the rest of the day, cuddling in bed and remembering the happy times Ali had had. 

\--

**19:48 Sammy to Papa**

_Problem solved :)_

* * * * * 

Sammy just got Jimmy. His teammate. His family. His papa. He understood Jimmy, he knew pretty much everything about him. He knew that for all his grumpiness and grumbling about his kids, he loved his family. He knew that whilst on tour more than anything what he missed was his family. 

One particular tour had been going on for what felt like months and Jimmy was growing snappier and angrier and the days stretched on. Everyone had tried to help but Jimmy just shrugged them off. Similarly to Ali, Jimmy was impossible to comfort (unless you were Ali). He would angrier the more you tried and Sammy felt completely out of his depth with this one. 

"Don't worry about him too much, Sammy," Stuart had spoken over dinner one night after Jimmy had stalked back to his hotel room. "He just misses the lads back home." Stuart's words sparked an idea in Sammy's head and he quickly got to work with his plan, setting up a new group chat. 

**21:43 Sammy to The Papa Protection Programme**

_Hello everyone. Papa is very sad because he misses you guys. He misses everyone but you three the most. Would you please be able to send him a nice message about how much you love him?_

**21:44 Daddy to The Papa Protection Programme**

_Of course, I will, bub. Is he being grumpy again?_

**21:45 Sammy to The Papa Protection Programme**

_The grumpiest daddy, nothing we do is making it any better so I am making you guys fix him._

**21:46 Uncle Greg to The Papa Protection Programme**

_Fe and I will send one now. You're a good kid, Sammy._

**21:47 Sammy to The Papa Protection Programme**

_Thank you, Uncle Greg._

_I have to go now. Uncle Jos has no phones at the table rule. Love you guys._

_\--_

Everyone held their breaths as Jimmy came down to breakfast the next day. Sammy had been half convinced that he had fixed the problem but refused to tell anyone else what he'd done. He grew panicked when Jimmy ignored everyone else and walked straight up to him but relaxed quickly when he was drawn into a hug. 

"Thank you, bubba," Jimmy muttered into his hair, "Greg told me what you'd done." 

"Anything for my, papa." 

* * * * * 

Sammy especially understood Dominic Bess. His best friend. His confidant. His Bessie. His Dommy. The love of his life. His saviour. His soulmate. His Dom. He knew everything about Dom Bess. His hopes, his dreams, his favourite colour. Everything. And yet, somehow, every day he found out something new that made him fall impossibly deeper in love with him. 

He knew all about Dom's struggles, his anxiety, his depression. He knew how hard Dom fought to feel okay and he loved him so much for that fight. Sammy doesn't just comfort Dom when he's stressed or sad. He comforts Dom every day because every day he is incredible and worthy of every good thing in this world.

There are days when they wake up and the world seems darker. Bessie seems heartbroken, like the weight of the world is on his shoulders. On these days, Sammy bundles him into soft worn clothing before the couple builds a pillow fort in their room and they just cuddle each other all day watching films and enjoying each others company. 

There are days when Dom seems angry at the world. The anger bubbles under his skin, straining at the leash to be released. On these days, Sammy just says yes, lets Dom let his anger out on him. Lets Dom use him until he aches so pleasantly that he'd feel for days. Lets Dom use him until the anger seeps out of him and it turns slow and sweet. 

Somedays Dom doesn't even have the energy to get out of bed and Sammy will just lie there with him. Enjoying the peace and quiet with his boyfriend. He'll text the others for food and drinks, not getting out of bed all day. He'll allow his boyfriend to just cry into his chest. He'll hold him tight soothe him until his tears are gone. Then he'll coax him into a relaxing hot bath where he'll wash away his worries with shampoo worked into his hair and lavender-scented soap rubbed along his sore muscles. 

It doesn't matter what is wrong with Dom, it doesn't matter whether he is happy, sad, angry, hurt, gleeful, anxious, depressed. None of it matters. Sammy will always be there for his baby. Sammy will always protect his baby. Sammy will do whatever he can to help his baby. 

* * * * * 

"You're right," Sammy told the reporter again. "I've only known this team for about a year. Nowhere near the same amount of time some of the older players have known each other. But they are my family and I know them well. I don't need to defend myself to you." 

Ben smiled proudly, he had seen Sammy grow a bit dazed at the question but he had obviously brought himself back around and answered extremely maturely. "I'm sorry," he interrupted, walking down to the front of the room before the woman can talk again, "we've got a team meeting to get to." 

Sammy and Bennie walked out of the room, smiling softly at each other. Sammy knew his family and no one could make him doubt that. 


End file.
